howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrible Terror
|Features = Arrow-shaped tail end Spines and small horns on head Large yellow eyes |Abilities = Amazing accuracy Singing Air mail |Colors = Varies (Body color with highlights on back and pale belly) |Size = Small: 6 feet 8 inches (2 meters) long |Weight = |Armed with = |Roar = |Habitat = Nearly all land habitats known |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = terror_size.png |Attack2 = 8 |Speed2 = 10 |Armor2 = 6 |Firepower = 12 |Shot Limit2 = 10 |Venom2 = 12 |Jaw Strength2 = 2 |Stealth = 12 |Source = Franchise|Gallery = |Known Dragons = }} The Terrible Terror is a Stoker Class dragon. It is the second smallest of the dragons, after the Fireworm, but also one of the most feared. It loosely resembles the Common or Garden Dragon and is roughly the size of a small cat. The Terror can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the Dragon World. These undersized creatures, based on the original teeny Toothless character from the books, travel in packs and are prone to infighting. 'How to Train Your Dragon' takes flight - USA Today - Page 6 of 7 Official Description Development Initially, the Terrible Terror was supposed to play the role of Toothless, as it followed Cressida Cowell's original book series, with Toothless as a Common or Garden dragon. However, the Night Fury eventually took over Toothless' role as Director Chris Sanders felt that setting up a 'threatening presence' gave the story an essential sense of suspense and tension. The Terrible Terror's attitude and personality was compared to that of a seagull, and it's movements inspired by that of "flying squirrels, salamanders, and one particular behavior of a desert gecko that prances to keep its feet cool on the hot sand,"notes Head of Character Animation, Simon Otto, in The Art of How to Train Your Dragon. The texture of this species was designed with cautious note of detail, featuring spots over an organic pattern of scales. The Terror was the first dragon to be designed, modelled and rigged, and after two and a half years, was brought to life on the screen. The first scene--blinking and licking its eyeball animated by Gabe Hordos--brought tears to the animators' eyes, recounted Head of Rigging Jeff Light. Physical Appearance Egg Terrible Terror eggs are about the size of chickens. They are usually light green, though its color depends on that of the dragon inside, and is speckled with smaller spots. Hatchling to Adult The Terrible Terror resembles a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. It comes in various colors, with green being the most common. Others are red, orange, blue, yellow and purple. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Its large yellow eyes and small size make it one of the most adorable species of dragons. Titan Wing Titan Terrors are reddish brown in color. They have developed larger, black horns on their head and bigger eyes, thus giving them a more 'devilish' appearance. They have larger spines on their back. Their wings possess dark brown spots and they have a small, pointy, arrow-shaped tail. These Titans have grown slightly larger, though are still small compared to other dragons in the franchise. Abilities Though the Terrible Terror may not look like much at first glance, this small and cute dragon hides a large amount of dangerous abilities. Firepower and Accuracy Terrors have a very strong and accurate fire attack. One could even argue they are the snipers of the Dragon World. Is said to have the best accurate for fire bolts compared to most dragons but unknown how good compare to Night Fury. Strength and Combat Terrors are very social creatures, and can be found in packs most of the time. And though a single Terror cannot do much damage to an opponent, a whole pack is a different story. A pack of Terrible Terrors is a lethal threat that is best avoided. As seen in the Book of Dragons Short, a pack of Terrors easily lifted up a fully grown Viking. Also in the Book of Dragons (Short), a pack successfully stole all of Bork's food. A pack of Terrors was able to defeat Snotlout easily in The Night and the Fury. A single Terror can lift small light objects in the air as shown by Iggy, but a single Terror trying to lift up a sheep will have no success at all. Though Terrors are one of the smallest dragons they shown to be brave to fight bigger opponents if have to, as shown by single Terror try to fight over food against a Night fury. Jaw Strength Terrors have quite sharp teeth, as the creatures bit Vikings several times, such as the Terror that bit Tuffnut in the first film, and Snotlout's Terror in Worst in Show. Though their bite is said to be venomous, this hasn't been mentioned in the films, series or specials, and the effects of the venom is unknown. They do have great jaw strength, as shown by Pain to be able to bite for entire day, and can take tiny pieces of skin off from Snotlout. Speed and Stealth Terrors have shown to be quite fast and stealthy, as one stole all of Bucket's fish without him noticing, and the fact that Terrors often live secretly in Viking houses. Singing Its been revealed that Terrible Terrors are actually capable of having the ability to 'sing'. The Dragonpedia mentioned that flocks of Terrors often keep the residents of Berk awake with their chirps, squawks and growls. They often sing when they gather in large groups. A 'singing' Terrible Terror also appeared in Fright of Passage, where Snotlout had to deliver the Twins a singing Terrible Terror. Behavior They are also shown to be very mischievous, as they like to play with Vikings and other dragons. They often travel in packs and they can be quite aggressive and over-sambitious. They often like to pick on other animals and larger dragons, though it never ends well. They are also very curious creatures and you may find them in places you would not expect them. In the first movie, and the Book of Dragons, they were shown to lick their eyes like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. Also in the first movie, when two Terrible Terrors were fighting over a fish, one bobs up and down in a similar manner to how real life geckos will fight in order to intimidate one another. Like every dragon, each Terrible Terror has its own unique personality. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the butt. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. Terrible Terrors are also shown to have bit like a hawk-like behavior as they stand on people arms and can be use to send messages. Weaknesses Although Terrible Terrors are strong in packs, lone Terrors are actually very weak and, as shown by Toothless in the first movie, can be defeated by one fire blast. They also try to pick fights with dragons a lot bigger than themselves and this often doesn't end very well. Training They also seem to be fairly easy to train. Giving them a light to chase can help out for training as this could be great beginner dragon for young Vikings. Or another way of training Terrible Terrors just to feed them, as Hiccup was shown to give single Terror a fish, and, showing great trust, the Terror went to sleep next to him. As long as you prove to be of no threat to it, Terrors are easy and docile companions. In the game School of Dragons, Terrible Terrors can be trained for riding only when they attain Titan Wing status. In the TV show "Worst in Show", The Dragon Riders train Terrors with various skills: delivering mail, butting heads, retrieving items, firing on command, stealthiness, and attacking on command. The Air Mail aspect reappears through out the franchise, and even in the games. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Compared to the other dragons, the Terrible Terror has a very small role. They only have two major appearances. The first is in the Arena, where the recruits must fight one. Tuffnut claims that the Terror doesn't look very tough, before said creature knocks him to the ground, biting his nose. Hiccup, however, manages to distract it and lead it back to its pen. The second one is after Toothless' and Hiccup's Test Flight, when they are resting on a small island. A small group of Terrors appears, and try to steal Toothless' fish. When one of the Terrors challenges Toothless, said dragon shoots a fireball in its mouth, making the dragon round like a balloon for a second. Hiccup, taking pity on the creature, gives it a fish and the Terror curls up besides Hiccup, making him realize that everything they know about dragons is wrong. Gift of the Night Fury Only one Terrible Terror appears in this short. Near the end, when the Vikings and dragons are celebrating Snoggletog in the Great Hall, a young girl is carrying a rather annoyed looking Terror in her arms. Book of Dragons The Terrible Terror is the first dragon to be introduced in this short. Hiccup says that, when training a Terrible Terror, you must distract it with a very shiny object. After Astrid claims that Terrors are cute, Gobber explains that Terrors may be cute on their own, but when hunting in packs, 'it's no picnic'. A rather fitting scene of a pack of Terrors attacking Bork the Bold while he is having a picnic follows. Dawn of the Dragon Racers During the first annual Dragon Race, Stoick opened a chest of Kick-off Terrors, which flew out and circled the Arena. Dragons: Riders of Berk Terrors are often used as minor characters in the series, sometimes as a running gag for comedic effect. A group of Terrible Terrors steal chicken from a female Viking in How to Start a Dragon Academy. In Animal House, Fishlegs tries to show the dragons and animals what they have in common. He then brings out an egg from the Terrible Terror. The egg later explodes. In Dragon Flower, Terrible Terror is one of the dragons who gets sick from the blue oleander. This same Terrible Terror is seen flying with the Vikings and their dragons after a cure was found. A Terrible Terror is seen freaking out due to fire caused by lightning, until Astrid saves it in When Lightning Strikes. Dragons: Defenders of Berk A Terrible Terror is seen sniffing Gobber in Tunnel Vision, and, being disoriented by his stench, crashing into a wall. In Fright of Passage, Snotlout was tasked to find a singing Terrible Terror to enter the Arena for shelter. Hiccup and his friends each have to train a Terrible Terror in a day during the events of Worst in Show, the team turns it into a dragon training competition, much to Hiccup's displeasure. The Terrors, Sharpshot, Iggy, Sneaky, Pain, Butt and Head, were pitted against each other. Later on those Terrors help save Meatlug from Alvin and the Outcasts, suing each of their special trained skills. Hiccup uses a Terrible Terror as "air mail", having it carry messages to Berk. This same Terrible Terror is used again to get the other riders to bring the Screaming Death to Outcast Island during the Events of ''Cast Out, Part 2''. Dragons: Race to the Edge Three years after the Berserker War, Terrors are still used for air mail between Berk and Dragon's Edge, as demonstrated in Team Astrid, To Heather or Not to Heather and Defenders of the Wing, Part 1. Season 2 In A Time to Skrill, several Terrible Terrors were seen sleeping on a glacier. But when lightning struck the island, and the Frozen Skrill was about to escape, the Terrors fled. In Maces and Talons, Part 2, Viggo is seen with a Terror. He pounded the table hard, startling it and the Terror let out a burst of flames, lighting up the Dragon Eye. It is unknown what happened to this Terror, but it was likely freed by Hiccup and the Dragon Riders at some point. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Terrible Terror, along with its Titan Wing form is available in Rise of Berk. The individuals Sharpshot, Pain, Iggy, Sneaky, Butt, Head, Gothi's Pet and the Kick-off Terrors were available too. School of Dragons A static Terrible Terror appears in the center of the Dream Stable, mimicking the Dreamworks logo. It is reaching out to paw at a hanging fish. Leopold, a purple-blue Terror belonging to Harald Forkbeard, appears in the expansion "Battle for the Edge" and figures in some quests. Another Terror appears briefly near Eret. It is a mail Terror sent by Queen Mala asking for help. In 2016, School of Dragons introduced playable Terrible Terrors. Players can purchase an egg and level it up. However, it is not rideable until it attains TitanWing stage. It increases in size greatly as a TitanWing and becomes a very small riding dragon. Trivia *The growling and other sounds the Terrible Terror make are actually based on a purebred Chihuahua from Cottage Grove. *The Terrible Terror was originally designed to be a more faithful take on the original Toothless from the book series, but the creators of the film felt that it would be best to leave them as a separate species and make Toothless the more threatening Night Fury to give Hiccup's story a sense of tension. This is referenced in the Filmmaker's Commentary of the DVD release, where they relate the "tug of war" between Toothless and the Terror as a battle between Toothless' original and new incarnations. *Even though Terrors are stated as the smallest dragon species, Fireworms have shown to be much smaller than them (for the most part, the exception being the Fireworm Queen, whose size outmatches even a Monstrous Nightmare). *The Terrible Terror is one of the dragons to have appeared in the series, but not in Wild Skies; the others are the Fireworm and Boneknapper, as the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm are too small to ride and the Boneknapper has yet to appear in the series. *According to the series, Terrible Terrors lay the biggest egg relative to body size of any dragon, about the same size as they are. *Unlike most Stoker Class dragons, the Terrible Terror doesn't have the habit of setting itself on fire. *Their appearance appears to be based off that of small lizards, such as geckos. *Gothi has tons of them by How To Train Your Dragon 2. This may be based on the 'Old Cat-Lady' stereotype. *Strangely enough, when a captured Terrible Terror lit the Dragon Eye, the output was in multiple colors, not just that of the Terror's fire. Even stranger, at the center of the projection was a crude depiction of what appeared to be a Night Fury, even though Toothless' own flame had revealed nothing about his kind. It is unclear whether this is a direct effect of the flame itself, or the product of the locking fail-safe mechanism being activated by the Flightmare. Though its possible the Terrible Terror was used to fuse with a len just like how Hiccup once tried with Monstrous Nightmare and Nightfury. References External Links * * Site Navigation pl:Straszliwiec Straszliwy Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Book Dragons Category:Common Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Terrible Terror dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons dragon species